


Jon Wins An Argument

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Jon and Trip argue, during which they have sex. (06/19/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I will never see this stuff on the actual show. Therefore I will let my perverted mind wander into the forbidden territory of hot, steamy, man on man love. Then I will write stories about it and post them on the Internet.  


* * *

"You could at least hear me out."

They were in Jonathan Archer's Ready Room and Trip Tucker was angry. In his mind, Jon was being inflexible.

"I've already heard the argument before Trip. You don't have to go over it again." Archer tried to keep his voice calm but he knew his tone was of equal volume to Trip's.

"You're getting too wrapped up in this, Commander. I said I don't believe it's a good idea," Jon knew that Trip sometimes failed to see the big picture, especially where new engineering technology was involved. This was no exception.

"What? How can you say that?"

Because you're the Chief Engineer, Jon wanted to say, and you want the latest piece of shiny new technology to play with no matter how much it would cost or whether or not we can actually integrate it into our existing systems. Just because our new alien friends are dangling a glossy bit of machinery in your face doesn't mean you really need to have it. But he couldn't say that. He was Captain and had to maintain a certain level of restraint. And Trip was his friend regardless of how starry-eyed he got over engine parts and equipment.

"We don't even know if this stuff would work," he finally said, coming out more cross than he thought.

"And we won't know until I can get my hands on it,"

They rarely fought; they were good friends and often could read each other well enough that they avoid this type of heated dispute. But sometimes Archer thought Trip was overly impulsive (he was) and sometimes Tucker thought Jon was unyielding and stubborn (he was).

"You're not going to get your hands on it Commander. I've made my decision. Now stop acting like a child. It's bad enough that I have to work with these aliens. I find them almost as infuriating as I do you right now."

"Yeah, well maybe if you got that stick out from up your ass you'd be more agreeable!" shouted Tucker

"Stick up my ass?" Archer was dumbfounded.

Oh hell, thought, Trip, me and my big mouth. But he wasn't about to back down now.

"The only thing I want to stick up my ass, Commander," Archer said deliberately, keeping his voice even as he moved his face within inches of Tucker's "is your cock."

"Fine, Cap'n" Tucker replied, his voice still raised and defiant, "Drop your pants."

To his surprise Archer did: unzipping his uniform and letting it fall to his ankles. Trip immediately grabbed Jon's already hard cock and began to pump it fiercely as Archer captured Trip's mouth with his own. Tongues entwined as Trip pushed Jon's boxers down, allowing his hands to run along the bare flesh of Jon's hot dick. Archer's hands weren't idle either: he rubbed Trip's bulging erection through the fabric of his uniform.

The heat from the argument turned into a heated passion. Trip pumped Jon's cock harder, picking up a fast pace. Jon moaned into Trip's mouth, still locked in a fiery kiss. Then Jon pulled away.

"Take off your uniform"

"Is that an order Cap'n?"

"Does it have to be?"

"One uniform, coming off,"

Jon had remembered to lock the door when Trip made his entrance into the room. He had been sure (and correct it turned out) that Trip was going to get into an argument with him about his refusal of the alien technology. He didn't think however that they would be standing in the center of his Ready Room, both completely naked and groping each other.

Jon was all set to resume the passionate kissing of his Chief Engineer but Trip had other plans. He quickly lowered himself to chest level and took one of Jon's nipples in his mouth, his hand returned to working Jon's throbbing member. Jon gasped and ran his hands through Trip's blonde hair, enjoying the sensation of Trip's lips on him.

Leaving a wet trail of saliva, Trip continued his journey downward until he reached Jon's penis. Pre-cum was glistening on the head, and Trip slowly licked it off with methodical movements of his tongue. He continued to flick his tongue purposely along the seeping head, savoring Jon's taste. Jon could hardly breathe.

"Take it all," he heard himself growl.

"Yes sir!"

With a quiet laugh Trip engulfed the whole length of Jon's cock in one rapid motion, his hungry mouth moving up and down as he sucked Jon off. One of his hands found it's way to Jon's balls and began messaging them in slow, leisurely motions.

"This is amazing." He wasn't sure he said it out loud but it was the only coherent thought Jon had at the moment. Actual words fail him as the blood from his brain traveled southward.

His fingers tangled in Trip's hair, he moaned softly as he watched Trip expertly work his cock in his hot, wet mouth. The sensation was almost too much, especially when Trip applied more pressure to his sac.

"Oh...you have to stop that now Trip. I'm not going to be able to hold out if you keep that up."

Slowly Trip released his lips from Jon's cock. Involuntarily, Jon let out a whimper, his dick suddenly missing the slick heat of Trip's talented mouth.

"I believe you wanted my cock up your ass," Trip's grin was wide.

"I did say that didn't I?"

Reaching over to the desk drawer Jon pulled out some lube.

"Always prepared?" There was amusement in Trip's voice.

"I was an Eagle Scout, you know,"

He handed the lube to Tucker, who immediately turned Archer around so that he faced the desk. Jon leaned over and placed his hands on the top of the desk as Trip's oiled fingers began to stretch him out.

"Oh that feels good," Jon moaned as Trip's searching fingers found his prostate.

Trip stroked it again, causing Jon to push his ass onto Trip's hand, trying to get him in deeper.

"Just hang on Cap'n, I'm getting there," Trip whispered into Jon's neck. His breath was hot and moist on Jon's skin.

When he thought that Jon was good and ready, Trip withdrew his fingers from Jon's tight opening. He applied lube to his cock and positioned himself at Jon's entrance.

"Hurry up Trip. This is killing me, " Jon whispered.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Well, I'm not coming yet..."

Jon didn't have to see him to know that Trip had that devilish expression on his face as he teased Jon. Archer was about to make a comment about his Chief Engineer being a smart aleck, when suddenly the head of Trip's cock found its way into Jon's ass. They both moaned in pleasure.

"Damn, Jon. This is so good, so hot." Trip could barely get the words out as he slowly pushed his cock deeper into Jon.

Jon couldn't reply. He was too busy trying to remember to breath. He was too caught up in how good it felt to have Trip slowly push his cock deep within him. Then Trip began to thrust deep and rhythmically in and out of his ass. The slow, steady rhythm made Jon's knees feel weak. He felt his arms starting to tremble but not from the act of holding himself up. His cock begged for attention. As Trip began to thrust harder, Jon grabbed his own dick and began to match the pace. They moved as one, Jon's ass drawing back then slamming into Trip's cock as Trip pulled himself almost all the way out of Jon's ass only to drive back into it again.

Trip was making a gasping, keening-type sound as his thrusting became faster, more erratic. He reached around and cupped Jon's balls, tugging at them slightly. That was all it took for Archer. He suddenly gasped, pounding his own cock vigorously in his hand. He shot long and hard as his orgasm rolled over him.

Trip tried to maintain control, even while Jon's ass tightened around his cock as Jon came. But Jon's groaning and the way his ass tightened around him was too much for Trip. As his orgasm ripped out of him he cried out, jetting his seed deep into Archer's tight ass. His legs gave out then, and he collapsed onto Jon's back. Thankfully Jon was able to support Trip's weight as well as his own. If he hadn't they both would have landed on the floor in a tangled mess.

After a minute or two Trip pulled out of Jon and slowly sank into a sitting position on the floor. Jon joined him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him close. That sat there, sated and drowsy, trying to calm their breathing.

"Goddamn," Trip sighed, his cheek pressed against Jon's neck, his arms slung over Jon's shoulders.

Jon smiled, tightening his grip around Tucker. He kissed Trip's forehead.

"Better than fighting," Archer said.

Trip laughed, the sound muffled as he turned his face to kiss Jon's neck.

"Maybe we should fight more often,"

Now it was Jon's turn to laugh.

"Or maybe we should fuck more often. Your choice."

"I vote for the fucking part. And who needs new engine parts when I can have you instead?"

"I knew you'd eventually see things my way."


End file.
